


The Chronicles of Westeros High

by nycwriter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nycwriter/pseuds/nycwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Westeros High, aka, where innocence comes to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's a beautiful morning in Winterfell Manor. The sun is shining, the sky is clear and the smell of breakfast disperses throughout the house. Pancakes, eggs (a few scrambled and a few sunny side up to accommodate all members of the household) and hashbrowns. It's a peaceful morning, Catelyn Stark considers as she places the last of the pancakes onto the tall stack, until an all too familiar rumble comes from the floor above. 

"Arya! Your stupid dog is chewing on my shoe again!" Catelyn can hear her eldest daughter shriek just before a trio of half-asleep teenage boys scramble into her spacious kitchen.

"Smells good, mum." Robb chimed before kissing her gently on the cheek and then proceeding to grab a plate from the cabinet. "Smells like you need to brush your teeth." She quipped to her son, taking his plate from his hands and serving him breakfast. Robb mumbled something about it making the orange juice taste vile as he poured himself, Jon and Theon glasses. 

Catelyn set down Robb's plate on the breakfast bar and began to serve the other two boys, who were both sitting at the breakfast bar with their messy heads laid on the granite countertop. "Looks like you two shouldn't have been up so late playing that damn game." Catelyn remarked as she placed their breakfast in front of them. "It's level 28 Mrs. S, you wouldn't understand." Theon grumbled as he slowly lifted his head up and retrieved his orange juice from Robb. Jon grunted in agreement as he perked his head up at the smell of food. It had been countless nights where Catelyn would get up in the middle of the night for a glass of water and would walk past Robb's room to hear all three boys in there, doing gods know what. Catelyn always found it odd that even though all the boys had their own rooms they still seemed to always find themselves in Robb's. 

"Mum, Arya's dog ruined my new Steve Madden sandals." Sansa came down the stairs complaining. "She needs to get rid of it!" 

"’It’? Would you like it if we called Lady ‘it’?" Robb muffled with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Lady is a well trained, civilized dog. Nymeria is nothing more than a nuisance with fur." Sansa stated as she went to grab a banana from the kitchen counter.

"Maybe you should help Arya train Nymeria. Who knows, maybe you girls will actually bond." Catelyn suggested before Sansa glared at her and retorted, "I would rather be forced to chew off my own fingers." Small laughs came from the three boys who had promptly cleared their plates. They all uttered their thanks before heading back up the stairs to get ready for school. 

"Seriously Sansa, I can speak for the whole household when I say that we are tired of you two going at it all the time." Catelyn hissed as she gathered up the plates on the breakfast bar and carried them to the sink.

"It's a pretty big household, I don't see why it's so hard to keep her out of my way." Sansa asserted, walking out of the kitchen and upstairs to finish getting ready as well. Catelyn let out a big sign, sometimes that's all you can do with teenagers, she thought before making her own way upstairs to ensure Bran and Rickon weren't still asleep. 

After the kids had departed, leaving open toothpaste lubes and unmade beds in their wake, Catelyn went about her morning routine. Cleaning this, fixing that, feeding the dogs even though she told the children to do it this morning, and even finding time to get herself ready for the day. Being a mother of 5, stepmother of 1 and foster mother of 1 was a tough job, but not something Catelyn could ever find herself resenting.

 

Robb strolled through the hallway of Westeros High, hearing Theon and Jon argue about something that did not interest him, not a rare occurrence. As the boys came to a stop at Robb's locker, Jon and Theon's conversation changed course. "Look I'm not saying I bang her but I'm not saying that I didn't." Theon stated cockily. This caught Robb's attention immediately. 

"Banged who?" He inquired, as he opened his locker and pulled out his Spanish textbook. 

"Kyra." Theon answered leaning on the locker next to Robb's.

"The cheerleader?" Robb asked.

"Yeah, and I'm not saying that I hit it from the back but I am saying that those squats they do at practice are totally paying off." Jon rolled his eyes. "I bet you don't even know her last name." Theon scoffed, "Look, we can't all be as virginal as you, right Robb?" Robb rolled his eyes as he closed his locker, not responding. He wasn't one to brag about his 'sexual conquests' as Theon coined them. 

"I have to go, pre-calc is calling my name." Jon announced grimly. 

"You mean that redhead you sit next to is calling your name." Robb laughed, swinging his backpack over his broad shoulder. 

"Lord Snow has a crush?" Theon questioned. "I never thought this day would come." He went on, placing a hand on Jon's chest. "I think I can actually feel your cold heart thawing." 

"Shut the fuck up Greyjoy." Jon spat, shoving his hand away. 

"We should go too." Robb insisted. Although Robb and Theon didn't have the same schedule, their classes weren't too far from each other and Robb always found himself walking Theon to class. He convinced himself that it was the only way that Theon would actually go to class. After a few more sly remarks by Theon and some grumbled retorts from Jon the three boys separated to face their respective days at Westeros High. 

 

Sansa was never very good at breaking the rules. Ever since she was young she would do what was expected of her. When she would color she would make sure that all the crayons were back in the box, color coordinated. When she got her very first big girl bed she made sure to make it every morning when she woke up. She talked, dressed and acted in a manor that would make her parents proud, and making out with a guy four years older than her in the darkroom of the photography classroom was definitely not expected of her. 

But hey, Sansa thought, at least I'm not missing class. This was her lunch period and yeah her friends will be asking where she was and yeah her brothers might notice her absence if Theon makes a sly remark about one of the cheerleaders and as they look over to the table where Sansa sits everyday with her teammates Robb may realize that his sister isn't in her regular position, but she would she quickly brush it off and say that she was in the photography room, which wasn't a total lie. Although she would have to leave out the part about sliding her tongue into Sandor's warm mouth and his strong grip on her delicate hips and insert a lie about finishing up her photography project, it wasn't really a lie. Not completely. 

"Something on your mind, little bird?" Sandor asked as their lips parted. 

"Nothing." Sansa panted. "Just wondering when you're gonna shave this damn beard, it keeps scratching me." As she whispered this she ran her right hand across his jawline, caressing the spiky hair. 

"When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east." Sandor quoted comically, placing a kiss at the nape of Sansa's neck. "When the seas go dry" Another kiss, higher up this time. "and the mountains blow in the wind like leaves." And the final kiss, just below her ear. Sansa let out a tiny whimper and Sandor pulled away from her sweet body and chuckled. 

"What?" Sansa chirped, wondering why would he ever think stopping was a good idea. 

"It's so easy to reactions out of you." He was still chuckling, and continued even after Sansa punched him in the arm. 

"What does that mean?" She sounded almost offended. 

"It means that this," he reached down and grabbed her behind. "is probably all you need to get going."

Sansa gasped loudly and just as Sandor reached down to capture her lips in a sweet, sweet kiss the bell rang. 

Sansa quickly pushed him away, walking out of the darkroom and into the classroom to retrieve her bag. "I have to go, call me tonight?" Sandor nodded as he exited the darkroom himself, not having a book bag to retrieve. "Wait five minutes before you leave." Sansa said, reaching up on her tippy toes to give him a quick kiss on the lips before leaving to go to her class. Sandor sighed at the lost of her warmth and welcomed back the cold that he was accustomed to. He told himself that Sansa Stark leaving him was something that he oughta get used to. 

 

Arya’s last period was the worse class that she had ever had the displeasure taking. Actually, she was pretty sure it was the worse class on the face of the planet. Woodshop. "Who the fuck needs to learn how to build shit out of wood?" Arya complained behind her protective goggles as she tried her hardest to cut a piece of wood with a piece of shit saw that she was pretty sure had been in the school since her parents attended it.

"What if you're stranded in the middle of nowhere? No phone, no internet around, just wood. What are you gonna do?" Hot Pie responded, as he was working on the roof of his birdhouse.  
Hot Pie was one of the only friends Arya had at school. Freshman year was rough. It had been hard trying to find a group of people that she could be herself with. It took her a few weeks but Hot Pie, Lommy, and Mycah were that group. They weren't exactly the ideal group, sometimes it was hard to be around boys all the time, but Arya had to take what she could get.

"I'm gonna walk to a place with Internet. I'm not gonna stay put and build a fucking shack." Arya retorted, slamming her saw on the table and laying her head down. 

"You're gonna get wood chunks in your hair." Hot Pie told her. 

"I'm gonna shove that saw down my throat if I have to spend one more minute in this classroom." Arya grumbled, head still down. She was definitely getting leftover wood chucks from her failed attempts in her hair

"Sounds like a party." Snickered a familiar voice. 

Arya picked up her head quickly, spotting Gendry on the other side of the table, standing next to Hot Pie.

Arya knew Gendry, but they weren't friends. He was friends with her brothers and every once in a while he would come over to their house and play video games with the boys or jump in their pool, he even participated in family game night once. Those times, when Gendry would come over, Arya would spend a little extra time on her appearance. She would brush her hair, wear something that didn't look like it belonged to Bran, and would even put on Chapstick, lipgloss if it was around. Her brothers, of course, would pick up own these alterations. It had become a running joke in their house that Arya liked Gendry, but she didn't like him, she didn't even know him. She just happened to find him cute, okay she just happened to find him hot, and if a hot guy is in your house you aren't gonna come out of your room looking like a troll, right? So here Arya is, in woodshop, with goggles on, woodchucks hair and no lip gloss on, with sex god Gendry Baratheon standing right in front of her. 

Arya knew Gendry was in this class, but he rarely attended. He turned in his projects every month, and as long as he wasn't a douchebag when he did come, the teacher passed him. So seeing him was a surprise. 

"Hey." Was all she could bring herself to say. 

"Hey." He responded back. "Need help?" He asked, pointing to her birdhouse, which was really just three pieces of uneven wood with a few nails jammed into them to keep it all together.

"I don't know how to work the stupid saw." Arya complained as she took off her goggles and placed them on top of her head.

"The saw isn't stupid, you just need to learn how to work it." Gendry advised as he walked over to her side of the table.

"So I'm stupid?" Arya questioned as she slouched over in her stool. 

"Yeah, just a little." Gendry teased, slowly bringing the goggles back over Arya's eyes, scrunching up his nose in the cute way that Arya had observed him doing before as he softly laughed. The close contact of this action made Arya's mouth go dry. As Gendry explained to her the fundamentals of woodshop all Arya could focus on was his soft lips, perfectly placed hair and beautiful biceps as he used the saw to even out the pieces of Arya's birdhouse. As the bell rang Arya wished that that most horrible, useless class would never end.


	2. Chapter 2

Arya was disappointed. No, disappointed was too pleasant of a word, she was pissed. After Gendry had begun assisting her with her birdhouse she assumed that he would start to come to class more often, and make Arya's last period not so dreadful. He didn't, however, and it had been four school days where Arya stared blankly at her incomplete birdhouse as Hot Pie chatted in the background. Arya realized on the third day that she was being completely irrational. Why would Gendry, who was sure to have girls fighting to get in his pants, want to come to stupid Woodshop to help the little sister of his friends build a stupid birdhouse? Arya almost punched herself in the face for acting like a stupid girl who catches feelings too quickly. That wasn't who she was. Arya doesn't get crushes. Arya doesn't date boys. And Arya doesn't get let down. 

"Perk up, your mood has been totally not cool lately, dude." Arya heard Hot Pie say over the hum of the electric drill he is currently using.

"Our birdhouses are due in a week, and mine still looks like nothing but a pile of wood." Arya retorted as she pointed to her sad excuse for a project. 

"Dude, I can totally help you." Hot Pie insisted.

"You aren't even finished with your own project. I don't want to slow you down." Arya began, looking at the clock to see how much longer she would have to be stuck in this hellhole. "I'm just gonna bring it home and ask my dad to help me." 

Hot Pie nodded and continued to work on his birdhouse until the bell rang, and both teens rushed out of the classroom to enjoy their weekend.

 

Sansa had just finished cheer practice and was changing in the locker room. It had been a long day full of tests, homework, learning new stunts and all Sansa wanted to do was take a hot bath and watch a few reruns of Grey's Anatomy. As she was finishing getting dressed she checked her phone. Four new messages. 

One message from Theon, one message from Sandor, one message from Margaery and one message from Dad.

 _Sleepover at mine tonight, Jenye's having boy issues, again._ Sansa quickly read over this text from Margery, silently shaking her head and replying that she'll ask her mom if she can go when she got home. 

_I'm going on a last minute business trip, I will be back for family game night on Sunday! Please behave for your mother. And make sure you feed the dogs._ Sansa read over this message that her father had sent in their family iMessage group chat, which he had insisted on to make sure that everyone stayed connected all the time. Mom, Arya, Robb, Jon, and even Theon were in it. Sansa typed back that she hoped he had an enjoyable and productive time and that she would miss him. 

_Some of the guys are coming over, Robb told me to warn you because of what happened last time with the face mask situation._ Sansa practically gagged at the memory and replied to Theon with a simple _‘Okay’._

 _When's the next time I'm seeing you?_ Sansa read this message from Sandor over again a few times. When was the next time she was going to see him? It had been a few days since their last communion, but only because Sansa had detected minor suspicion from her brother. Sansa had come home late on Monday, after spending the afternoon with Sandor. He drove her home in his beat up pickup truck and they made out for about 20 minutes before Sandor suggested that she better get inside before curfew. So the couple said their goodbyes and Sansa made her way into the house. Lady greeted her at the door, licking her palm softly. Sansa kicked off her shoes at the door and made her way into the kitchen, placing her bag on the countertop and bending down to pick up Lady's water bowl, which stood out from the rest of the dogs with its hot pink color and dazzling rhinestones. Sansa made her way to the sink to give Lady some fresh water. As she was doing this she heard footsteps descending the stairs. She turned and saw Robb entering the kitchen. She shot him a small smile. "Hey." Sansa filled up Lady’s bowl and walked over to put it back on the floor along with the rest of the dog bowls. Sansa looked up and found her brother giving her a weird look. "What?" She asked. "Your lips are swollen." Robb stated plainly, furrowing his eyebrows. 

Sansa quickly brought up her hands to feel her lips. "So?" She said, grabbing her bag from the counter top. "Nothing, nothing. Just an observation.” Robb answered.  
Sansa just nodded, told him goodnight and made her way upstairs with Lady.

 _Holy fuck that was a close one_ , Sansa thought as she walked into her room and gazed into the mirror of her vanity. 

That was a close one, and Sansa had not seen Sandor the past few days in fear that their secret would be found out. Be that as it may, now her dad was out of town and her brothers were preoccupied with their sleepover, this was a perfect opportunity if Sansa ever saw one. 

_Tonight?_ She replied as she walked out of the locker room and toward the exit of the school. 

Sansa walked out of the building and toward the parking lot where she could see Robb, Jon and Arya standing next to Robb's Jeep. Everyone had just came out of their respective practices, Robb had rugby, Jon had football and Arya had softball. Catelyn and Ned thought it crucial that all the children be involved in an activity to keep them out of trouble. Sansa could easily discount that theory, given how much trouble they all got into after practice. Mostly notably Theon, who Sansa noticed was not among the group. As Sansa was strolling toward the car her phone chimed. 

_Yeah._ Sansa had become accustomed to Sandor’s short replies. He wasn't much of a texter.

Sansa quickly typed a reply, asking what time she should come over, as she approached her siblings.

"Hurry up." Arya began, getting into the jeep. "We were waiting for you ."

As all the Starks began piling into the car Sansa inquired, "Where's Theon?" 

"It's the first Friday of the month." Robb simply stated before making sure that everyone had on their seat belts and driving off. 

 

Theon wasn't always the cocky, arrogant, and promiscuous boy everyone perceived him to be. He wasn't always equipped with a crooked yet intriguing smirk. He didn't always lie first and think later. He didn't always put on a facade for the sake of not being vulnerable. He didn't always whisper sweet nothings into the ears of girls he never intended on seeing again after getting what he came for. Truth be told, Theon was once a Momma's boy. When his father would push him aside to focus his attention on his brothers, it was his mother he will go to for comfort and kind words. When his brothers would tease him his mother was the one who provided him with the solace he so desperately needed to take time and lick his 7 year old wounds. His mother was the one who would scoop him in her arms and tell him tales of the sea and all there was to explore. His mother was the first one to tell him to not let others get to him because he was a Greyjoy and Greyjoys are not in the business of being at the mercy of others.

Later on, when Theon had aged a bit and lost some of the bitterness he held toward his family, he wondered if maybe his brothers and father were trying to teach him the same lesson, but just had different methods of going about it. 

Nevertheless, his mother was always someone, probably the only one, who Theon couldn't mask his affection for. No matter if she's angry, upset, or even if she is unable to remember him that day, she is still his mother and on the first Friday of every month Theon would make the two hour trip up to see her. Sometimes he would sneak her in a cigarette if she requested, but again, only if she was doing well enough to remember that he was her 17 year old son, not the sensitive, chubby and hurt boy he once was. 

This Friday she was not doing well. Theon had been through this quite a few times, yet, it never got easier. Hearing his mother plead with him, as if he was someone completely other than her son, her baby boy. “Please Balon, please. I just want to see my sons. Don't take my boys away from me, please. They're my babies, they need their mother. They're still boys. They're just Rodrik and Maron. They're my babies, our babies, Balon please! Asha needs her big brothers please!”

This particular episode was not one easily snapped out of. Even as Theon grasped her head in his hands and looked her in the eyes and told her that he was here, Theon was here, all he saw was sorrow, and madness. And it hurt him, it tore Theon apart to know that after the nurses had ejected her with the needle and she lay limp on her bed all he could do was place a kiss on her forehead and pray to any gods that were kind enough to listen to him that Alannys Harlaw be given back to him. That his mother, who once kissed away his salty tears, be restored to her former self. 

Sometimes Theon wished that all her hurt, all of her undeserved suffering be given to his father, but then would soon realize that the gods probably didn't like that. Or maybe the gods were cruel. That was another idea that Theon tended to lean toward when his mother's salty tears would stain her pale, wrinkled cheeks as she grabbed his face in her cold hands and told him, “You're my last son, my baby boy.”. 

Sometimes Asha would join him, and these times, if his mother was doing well, were the times that Theon cherished. Theon would bring Battleship, and he and Asha would face-off against each other as their mother watched over them from her chair, occasionally lending advice, or scolding them for a bad move. These times were times that Theon felt like he was actually part of a normal family. Not just some outsider, like he always felt with the Starks, no matter how much they tried to act like he was one of them. He wasn't a Stark. He was a Greyjoy, and if he pushed out the fact that he was in a mental hospital, he felt the way that he imagined Robb felt at Rickon’s soccer games, or Bran’s chess matches or even family dinner. That sense of normalcy was Theon's favorite feeling, and on the first Friday of each month he allowed himself to take down his walls and allow the waves of commonality to wash over him. 

 

Arya was sitting at the breakfast bar between Rickon and Bran, with her birdhouse in front of her. Mocking her.

"Why did dad have to go away this weekend?" Arya complained. "I need to get this damn thing finished by next Friday and he's always busy during the week. What am I going to do?" 

"I would offer my assistance hun, but I'm not exactly crafty." Catelyn pointed out, as she helped Rickon with his homework. "You can always ask the boys. I'm sure they would love to help." 

"Doubt it." Arya murmured shortly, as she climbed out of her stool, birdhouse in hand. 

"Ask the boys what?" Robb questioned, as he made his way into the kitchen and toward the cabinets. 

"Arya needs help with her Woodshop project." Bran responded, looking up from his math homework and shooting a cheeky smile towards his sister.

"I do not!" Arya hissed. "I can do it myself." 

"Whatever you say, sis." Robb chattered, as he opened a bag of chips and popped one in his mouth. "Just don't cut off a finger. Theon nearly did when he was trying to build a clock." 

That earned small laughs from the two other Stark boys. 

"I'll be fine, thanks for your concern." Arya huffed, before stomping her way up the stairs.

Just as Arya was making her way up the stairs Sansa was making her way down them, her PINK duffle bag in one hand and cell phone in the other. 

"Where are you going?" Robb asked, a small smile still on his face. 

"Margaery's. I don't want to be here when this place gets infested with gross teenage boys." Sansa disclosed, rolling her eyes.

"Want me to drive you?" Catelyn piped.

"No, it's okay. Margaery is outside. I'll see you tomorrow." Sansa said, giving her mother a quick kiss on her cheek before quickly exiting the kitchen. 

“Are you boys gonna order pizza?" Catelyn asked Robb, watching over Rickon as he practiced his letters. 

"Most likely." Robb confirmed, handing over the bag of chips to Bran.

"Okay you know the rules." Catelyn began, prompting all the boys in the kitchen to sigh. 

"No illegal or unethical activities." All three boys recited in unison, even Rickon who was occupied trying to master how to write a ‘S’.

"Good boys. I raised to well." Catelyn gushed, with a small laugh. Robb walked over to her and enveloped her in a tight hug. 

"You have nothing to worry about mum. We're just gonna eat some pizza, play a few games, and watch a movie or two. Totally legal and ethical stuff." Robb was always good a reassuring people. "There isn't much we would be able to do with you upstairs anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate any and all feedback!


End file.
